Ms. Mimi Jane Squigglytail (Angelina Ballerina The Next Step)
Ms. Mimi is the head teacher at Camembert Academy and is everyone's role model and current leader of Autobots. She was a daughter of Master Spinter and Mary, and her cousin Thea Stiltion. And her rival/formerly best friend Lisa Simpson. She is kind-hearted, caring, understanding, supportive and good at giving advice to her pupils. She is originated from Los Angeles, CA She is a modern, young, fun, warm, and caring “Bravo, students! Marvelous music and dancing!” "Let's shatter Decepticons and be done with it!" "I'm Ms. Mimi and i'm come and peace." "They're good at me." "I can do it by myself." "The earth point thing." "You just too much!" "I'll get back to you." "It's okay you guys I'm never alone." "Just remember okay." "You children were very very naughty today." "Your Elder and I are very disappointed in you guys." "I'll find and I will to rescue." "Are you getting all this?" "Dexter's Parents are very loving and understand very much and they too share his Grief. They have lost their only daughter they can only give as much love and comfort as possible to their now one and only child." A class act and graceful both on the stage and off of it, Miss Mimi is a true ballerina. Angelina Mouseling’s dance instructor always encourages her students to do their best and to not let a stumble or fall stop them from perfecting a routine. She patiently supports them as they grow in her ballet school and offers advice whenever they need it – even if it’s advice on how to be as stylish as she is from Los Angeles, California, and is voiced by Demi Lovato (after replacement of Larissa Murray). She looks version of Miss Willy (from Angelina Ballerina) Appearance Ms. Mimi wears a purple, (blue) dress with matching leggings, turquoise, (green) ballet slippers and turquoise head-band. She also have bluish eyes. She Wearing violet mini dresses and violet heels She also has water-dropped earrings on her ears and wearing necklaces, bracelets, beads, feathers, leaves, flower crowns and ornate head dressings. Friends and Students *Angelina Mouseling *Alice Nimbletoes *Gracie Madeleine le Chateau *Viki Andrea Whiskerson *Marco Fernando Quesillo *Adrian Zander James *Smurf Willow (be-friend) *Papa Smurf (be-friend) *Baloo *Carlo *Nina Louise Santucci *Jeanie *Lisa Simpsons *Smurfette *Rex *Larry Lambeosaurus *Lola Bunny *Dexter *Sid Sloth *Doc Prime *Dragon *Tom and Jerry *Geroge and Harold *Her Autobots *Twitch *Starfire *Colonel Hathi Gallery intercambiosvirtuales.org-00011.png|Ms mimi in Dee Dee and the Man It s friday friiiiidaaaay by wickfield-d4hocri (2).png|Dee Dee (Demi Lovato) dee dee and the man 21.png|Oh it's you !!!!! Miss_mimi.jpg|/__cb20130605041106/angelinaballerina/images/c/c0/Miss_mimi.jpg minnie2.png|Minnie2 Dee Dee and the Man 43.png|Screen Shot Dee Dee and the Man 22.png|Look it up and stand you to it maxresdefault.jpg|Fluat Toa Water.PNG|Mrs Mimi-angelina/ballerina/the/next/step Dee Dee and the Man 20.png|Dee Dee and the Man 00034.jpg Angelina's Crazy solo.png|Ms Mimi (Angelina Ballerina) Ms.mimi 2.png|Ms.mimi 2 Ms.mimi.png|Ms mimi.png Angelina Ballerina Autobots.png|Ms mimi Png. Ms Mimi 01.png|Ms Mimi png1 Ms Mimi 02.png|Ms Mimi png2 Ms Mimi 07.png|Ms Mimi png4 AB miss mimi.jpg|AB Ms.mimi 23.png|Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina) Ms. Mimi png2.png|(Demi Lovato) Angelina Ballerina Miss Mimi vs Vilgax.png|Ms. Mimi vs Vilgax MS. Mimi 223.png|Ms. Mimi12 Older Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette's befriend IMG_2041.PNG Ms. Mimi 234.png|convincing IMG_2040.PNG IMG_2376.PNG IMG_2360.PNG IMG_2372.PNG IMG_2371.PNG L_Angelina_S1_EP3.jpg Ms. Mimi png234.png ms__mimi_and_lola_bunny_by_kevinlaboratory-dcc6030.png Ms. Mimi and Smurfette.png 11081591.jpg|Gift to Ms. Mimi Water.PNG|Water was a main element in the Autobots Universe. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:PBS Category:Water Category:Adult Category:Main Character Category:Rodent Category:Animated Category:Mammals Category:Good Characters Category:Mouselings